


Silence Like The Thunder

by rubydragon16



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Regret, argument, bcuz i'm a poet at heart, works both ways, written for makoharufestival-Round 4: Argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Couples fight’, isn’t that what they had said?<br/>But we weren’t supposed to be like all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Like The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry is a lost art...
> 
> Written for makoharufestival, originally posted on its tumblr.

‘Couples fight’, isn’t that what they had said?

But we weren’t supposed to be like all the rest.

And now, when I lie awake alone on our bed,

I think is this simply one of life’s unbearable tests?

 

I’ve forgotten the reason that fueled the spark,

That lit the flame that eventually tore us apart-

When it burned, I was shrouded in the dark,

\--Nursing the wounds of a grieving heart.

 

Even the water now seems to resist my touch,

As if somehow responding to how I feel-

I don't want to accept it- it hurts too much,

Knowing **and** _not_ knowing when the ache will heal.

 

We haven't exchanged any words since that time,

And I think back to all that we could have been.

My eyes travel listlessly to the clock chime,

Praying that this is nothing but a nightmare I'm in.

 

Did I honestly blurt out those hurtful words?

When it was only you I ever wanted by my side---

For then it was the first time that I finally heard,

Sorrows of loneliness you were trying so hard to hide.

I didn't stop you- _call out to you_ \- as you walked out the door,

And I can still hear your heartbroken steps fade away;

I'd do anything- _anything_ \- for just one chance more--

So I can grab you by the sleeve and beg you to stay.

 

Your words- _I try to forget_ -were blunt and biting,

And I can still see the hurt and pain etched across your face;

So with the aloneness, the emptiness-the echoes of fighting,

Continuously haunts my moments as a remaining trace.

 

That fateful quarrel is forever engraved into my mind,

And I can still smell your cologne hanging in the air.

In every corner--in every crevice I turn and often find,

Remnants of your fingers are combing through my ha **i** r.

You parted ways with me with a final searing kiss,

And I can still faintly taste your chocolate on my lips---

It’s been so long- _I try not to count_ \- since I felt the pure bliss,

That came when my thighs were held against your hips.

 

And so I wait by the phone with each fleeting sunrise,

You don't text, you don't write, you don't call;

And my body throbs endlessly when I hate to realize---

Does this mean **you don't even miss me** **at all**?

 

_Weren’t we meant to be ever-lasting till the end?_

_Weren’t we stronger than the average pair of beings?_

If I had said— _if I had **only** said_ \- I wanted you more than a friend—

Would that have prevented you from leaving?

_Will we ever return to the way we were_ , I wonder?

As I watch the days slowly and quietly fade into a year.

Your unbroken silence is like the roaring thunder-

_So, why is it only your voice that I can hear?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
